The Bronze Stallion
by LittleBrotherSocket
Summary: (Caution: May contain spoilers.) Months after Layton and Luke's last adventure, the Professor travels to the town of Skyborough, Maine, to assist Luke in investigating a most puzzling situation. Several tragedies have befallen the peaceful, seaside village, all connected by a single thread; the legend of the Golden Warrior. Can they uncover the truth behind these mysterious events?
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Skyborough

The sun peeked through the silver clouds with spectacular brilliance illuminating the beautiful, golden shore. A breath of wind intermingled in the warm summer air, tossing the clear waters about playfully, sculpting sapphire waves that peaked, curled, and then ended in a fountain of pure, white foam. Between the sky and the sea, bobbing gently up and down with each movement of the ocean, was the figure of a grand ship. From it rose the cries of its proud crew, floating high into the blue cascade above as the vessel slowly released its passengers to the dock which awaited them below, bidding them farewell with an air of calm victory.

A tall, steady shadow fell upon the ground, followed by one more small and delicate, which wobbled as it rested once again on solid land. "Careful, my dear. You'll find it difficult to walk."

Flora clutched the Professor's arm as she found her balance. "I think I'm a little dizzy," she said, her voice trembling weakly.

"It's alright, Flora. You'll be used to-"

"Professor! Flora!" A small voice broke through the hum of chatter, and a small boy rushed from the crowd, throwing his arms around Professor's waist.

"Luke!" Flora squealed with joy. He released the Professor and, wiping away a small tear from the corner of his eye, gave Flora a brotherly hug.

"I missed you both so much," he said, his voice quivering a little.

"Luke, my boy," Professor smiled, "it seems as though you've grown since our last meeting."

A grin spread across the boy's face as he stood proudly. "Well, Professor, it has been quite a long time."

"Indeed."

For a moment, the two stood, looking silently into each other's eyes.

"But I'm glad you're here now," Luke said at last.

"As am I," the Professor replied. With that, Luke shuffled his friends away to the waiting automobile, lifting their luggage into the trunk in a clumsily polite way, chatting all the while about how happy he was to see them again, yet finding his feelings to be incommunicable by means of words. A tall, dark-haired man stepped out of the front seat to assist the boy in his efforts.

"Oh," Luke stopped mid-sentence. "Where are my manners? Professor, this is Westley, the family butler. Westley, this is Professor."

"How do you do, Mr. Westley?"

"Please sir," the butler said, nodding cordially, "there is no need for formality. I must say what a great honor it is to meet you. I've heard so very much about you."

"Thank you, Mr. Westley. The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure."

After the bags had all been loaded and all necessary greetings taken care of, they began the pleasant journey to Skyborough, Maine. The road was smooth and quiet, winding through the shops and vendors of the town in which they had arrived, then opening up into a picturesque scene with the cow-dotted fields to the left, the sun-glazed shore to the right, and the overflowing sensation of peace and simplicity that tied together the whole affair. The next half-hour flew by as they talked, surrounded by the beautiful environment.

At last, a small cluster of buildings speckled the horizon, growing larger and larger until it became a quaint seaside village. "Professor, Flora, welcome to Skyborough."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Golden Warrior

"Hershel, how wonderful to see you again!" Clark Triton greeted his friend with a jubilant grin, a firm handshake, and a friendly hand on the shoulder.

"It has been a long time, Clark. How have you been?" As the two men talked away, Luke thought, as he always did, that he never saw them act more youthful than they did together. It was as if each meeting took them back to their days as university students, and he loved to watch them this way.

"Ah," Clark suddenly turned to Flora as she made her way to the Professor's side, "and who might this be?"

Her face dropped shyly as she looked up at the tall, strange man, and she clung tightly to her guardian's secure arm. "Clark, this is Flora," he replied for her.

"Oh, I should have known. Luke's told me much about you, Flora."

Mr. Triton put out his hand, and, with a quick glance to Professor, she shook it nervously. She lifted her eyes to meet his, and found his genuine smile to be contagious. She decided that she liked him. "Luke's told me about you too," she said quietly, her small voice causing his grin to broaden further. "

Well," he chuckled, "I hope it's been good. Now, please, come inside. Brenda will be waiting."

The Triton's house was lovely, not too large, not too small; the rough, white walls perfectly accented by the blue-grey trim, blending perfectly with the oceanic scenery. As they walked down the flower-lined pathway, Luke, Clark, and Westley carrying with them their guests' luggage, Flora felt strangely at home. They stepped inside the wide doorway, gazing in awe at the perfectly-kept interior, lined with shelves of polished knick-knacks, each captivating in its own, odd way. In contrast, the parlor was masterfully decorated, the pale, coral sofa, the dark, wooden furniture, and each piece of art beautifully matched with all the others. As they entered, a petite woman stood to meet them.

"Oh, Hershel," she began, "how lovely to see you." The Professor and her exchanged their greetings happily. "And this must be Flora. Oh, isn't she darling. Hello, Flora." The more they talked, the more she looked around, the more fond Flora became of Luke's sweet family. It wasn't long before the whole group was sitting around the parlor, sipping tea, chatting, and laughing jovially.

When the conversation had reached a lull, Professor set down his cup, taking on a more serious expression. "Now, Luke," he said, "you told me about a certain set of events that have been occurring over the past few weeks."

Luke sat up. "Oh, yes," he began, clearing his throat. "Well, as I told you, there have been several disappearances recently, as well as some other odd tragedies. For a while, it seemed as though they were just coincidence, all happening so close to each other like that, but then I looked at the facts. It looks like all the events are connected by one similarity. Each one was connected with this cave on the edge of town; a cave that is said to hold the secrets of the Golden Warrior."

"The Golden Warrior…" Flora echoed the words, cocking her head in curiosity.

"Yeah," Luke continued. "He's sort of a local hero. The legend goes that he was the protector of the Skyborough settlement, guarding them from anything that tried to attack them. I don't know too much about him, really, but the cave is said to be cursed by his spirit. It's drawn a lot of attention recently. It all started when an archeology team decided to go into the cave, to see if it actually held evidence of the legend. One of the team members never came back. Since then, more people have gone into the cave, some to look for the missing archaeologist, some to discover the secrets of the cave, and some just because of a dare. No matter what the reason, each one of them has gone missing. The mayor announced that he was going to send in a search party, but, before he could, something happened to a far-away relative, and he had to travel across the country to see them. Things like this just keep happening, and I don't think it's by chance, Professor. That's why I called you here."

"And I'm glad you did, Luke." The Professor spoke solemnly, his eyes narrowed in contemplation. "This is a very serious situation, and I believe you're theory is correct. This is not simply a matter of coincidence. If you are right, then it is crucial that we act quickly." He stood, followed by Luke and Flora. "If you're ready, I think it would be wise to begin by having a look at this cave."

Within minutes, they were heading out the door, Flora tagging along behind them. "Flora," Professor scolded gently, "you must stay here. It may be dangerous." Her face fell.

"Aw, can't she come, Professor? We won't be going inside… right?" Two pairs of eyes stared anxiously at Professor's face.

"Alright," he sighed reluctantly, "you may come along, but I want you to be very careful." She nodded and, with hurried goodbyes, the trio began their investigation.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Shadow in the Woods

The wind moved in echoed whispers through the dark shadows of the cave, coating the surrounding area in an air of deep mystery. The quaint peace of Skyborough was now nearly a half-mile away, and the patch of woods in which the three now stood felt detached and gloomy. The sky had darkened notably since their arrival, and what was left of the sun was blocked by the canopy of trees that hovered over the great, stone structure.

"So," Layton said at last, "this is the Golden Warrior's cave…"

The sight sent a chill up Flora's spine, and she held tightly to the Professor's sleeve. "We're not going in there," she asked, "are we, Professor?" She gazed slowly up at him as he shook his head.

"Not yet."

Luke turned to him, shocked. "You mean you're actually planning on going in there, Professor?" His mouth hung open as he waited for a reply.

As usual, the reply was long in coming, giving each word a sense of dramatic value. "Of course, Luke," he stated calmly. "It would appear to be the only lead we have." His words hung in the air like a dark cloud, forebodingly implying the storm that was to come, leaving his young companions in a worried hush.

Just then, as if to prove him wrong, a rustling noise broke the silence. Flora gasped in fright. Professor pressed his finger against his lips, signaling the others to be quiet. All eyes searched for the source of the sound. It did not come again.

"Maybe it was just a bird," Luke whispered hopefully, but without answer. Suddenly, a slight movement in the corner of Flora's eye caught her attention, and she turned her gaze upon it instinctively. There, almost invisible against the black of the shadows, stood a figure. Around the mysterious stranger's feet rippled the ends of a dark cloak, veiling from sight anything else that might identify this form as a human, its face shaded by the hood that enveloped its invisible head. Whatever it was, it was looking straight at her.

For a moment, she just stood, breathless, feeling the eyes of the cloaked specter upon her, and then, before she could scream, before she could do anything, it began to run. It ran not towards her, but away, as if in fear. In an instant, the Professor was after it, with Luke jogging along behind him. Naturally, she followed them, despite everything inside her that screamed to run back towards the town, back to where she'd be safe. Still, she followed.

The landscape was now a blur as they rushed through it, dodging trees and bushes, until they emerged into an empty clearing. They stopped, panting as they looked about them. The cryptic song of an unknown bird drifted through the faint breeze, and the sound of running water in the distance mixed in with the eerie undertones of the forest. The figure was gone. The three waited a minute, standing with their backs to each other, glancing everywhere as the wind played with their minds, jostling a tree here, carrying a bird there. It was no use. At last, they gave it up, heading back to the cave, fear resonating in the hearts of Luke and Flora as they walked closely behind the Professor.

They reached the cave entrance, glanced around once more, and then moved along down the path back to the town. Not a word was spoken between them as they went along, the trees gradually thinning on either side, their minds spinning with a thousand questions. As they neared the town, Luke finally murmured, "I had heard about him, but I didn't know he was real."

Layton looked down at him, his eyes narrow. "Who is he?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know, Professor. Nobody knows who it is. Some think he's the ghost of the Golden Warrior, some think he's a murderer that's been killing all the missing people, but most just call him 'The Shadow.'"

"The Shadow…" Flora repeated the words, her heart trembling as they fell from her lips.

They entered the town, confused, tired, and scared. "Well," Professor concluded, "I suppose we have another lead." Although this revelation kept their journey into the cave at bay, the thought of it was far less than comforting.


	4. Chapter 4 - Friends

The peaceful sound of the rolling waves met Professor's ears as he awoke the next morning. He sighed contentedly. He was used to dozing off on his sofa or at his desk each night, and had forgotten how wonderful it felt to sleep in a bed, especially one as comfortable as the Tritons had given him. He opened his eyes slowly, smiling at the white light that bathed the room as it streamed through the shutters. The worries of the night were now in the back of his mind as it rose from its deep venture into the world of his subconscious, taking with it no trace of its long journey. For a moment, he lay there, gazing serenely into space.

Suddenly, something moved at his back. His eyes opened wide as his heart leaped from its place. Turning his head slowly, he looked to see what was behind him, then chuckled in relief as he found a small head peeking out from the soft, cream-colored cover, a mess of hair falling gently across the young face. The events of the previous evening had apparently frightened Luke more than the Professor had realized. Something else moved at his feet, and, sure enough, there lay Flora, curled into a ball at the foot of the bed, her pink robe wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

Luke stirred beneath the covers, awaken by Professor's movements. He moaned, then stretched as he opened his eyes. "Mmm. Good morning, Professor," he yawned tiredly.

Flora groaned as she unfurled, and then rolled over, hitting her head on the wooden bedframe with a "clunk." She inhaled sharply as she lifted her head. "Um, ow," she said, her voice clouded by the confusion of morning as she rubbed her forehead in pain.

Professor sat up and leaned over to comfort her, but was interrupted midway by a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Flora said instinctively, still befuddled and tired.

The door opened, revealing a bewildered Mr. Triton. "Well," he laughed, "I suppose I've found you two. Mrs. Triton was quite concerned when she found your rooms empty this morning." Professor removed the covers as he stepped onto the soft carpet, quickly putting on his bathrobe. He was always embarrassed to have anyone see him in his pajamas.

Luke pulled the covers back over himself and nestled into the bedding like a baby bird in its mother's feathers. Suddenly, the blanket was thrown back, and two hands grabbed his stomach and began tickling. He squirmed uncontrollably, his pleas for his father to stop choked down by his uncontainable laughter. Flora crawled to her knees to watch the fascinating scene, giggling with pleasure as Luke kicked and clawed.

At last the war was over, and Clark left his son heaving on the clean, white sheets. "Well," he announced gaily, "Brenda has breakfast on the table, if you're ready."

Luke was up and out behind his father in a second, while Flora and Professor each went about brushing their teeth, dressing, and making themselves presentable before their meal.

They were mostly quiet as they ate, until Luke, as he finished his third helping of eggs, spoke up tentatively. "So," he inquired, "what are we doing today, Professor?" Flora bit her lip as she waited curiously for his reply.

Setting down his teacup, he answered quietly, "I thought we'd begin by asking the townspeople a few questions." The children sighed in relief.

"Oh, good," Luke smiled, reaching for another slice of toast. "I thought you were going to try going into the cave."

Flora took a sip of tea, her eyes shining with excitement. She had found the scenery of the town to be lovely, and hoped she would be able to see more of it as they went about.

"I believe it would be wise to avoid the cave until we've learned more about its story," Professor assured them. "Do you have an idea of where we should begin?"

Luke plated a few more strips of bacon as he thought. "Um," he chewed, "I'm not sure… Oh! I know! We could go to the ice cream parlor!" Mr. Triton couldn't help but chuckle at the suggestion, causing his son to give him a mock-irritated glare. "You know what I mean, Dad," he sighed. "We could get lots of good information there. Besides, I want them to meet my friends!"

Now more excited than before, Flora gasped in delight. All eyes turned on her, and she blushed as she put her hand to her mouth. "Well, then," Professor said, smiling at her reassuringly, "I suppose we shall begin today's investigation there."

All around them, the rough greys, blues, and creams of seaside buildings, decorated with driftwood, shells, and the like, lined the Skyborough plaza, the shop windows crowded with unique art, hand-crafted jewelry, adorable beach attire, and nearly anything and everything a tourist could want. Everything seemed to catch Flora's admiring eye at once, and she could hardly keep up with the undistracted Professor. At last, they reached White's Ice Cream Parlor, a little, white building with a red-striped awning stretched above the windowed front. It was, by far, the most charming and welcoming building in the plaza, and, as they opened the white-trimmed, glass door, Flora's fingers tingled with the ringing of the bell.

The inside of the parlor was even better than the outside, with black and white checkered floors, red chairs surrounding small, square tables, records of all kinds hung on every wall, and a jukebox against the far-left wall, with nothing but a big, empty space in front of it. Flora would have described it as "cute," but that just didn't seem to fully describe how grand the place was to her wondering eyes. Still, it was the only word that seemed to suit the jovial atmosphere, and that was the word that stayed in her mind. When she looked back and thought of America, she decided, she would think of this place.

"Hello!" The cheerful exclamation came from behind the counter, where it was matched with an equally cheerful face. A girl, probably about Flora's age, with caramel-colored hair, a red apron, and a bright smile, leaned on her elbows, gazing at them with an expression of genuine happiness. "Welcome to White's Ice Cream Parlor. What can I get for you? Oh, hey! Haha. Didn't see you there, Luke. How are you? Who are your friends? Oh, are these your friends? I mean, of course they're your friends, but they're the ones you were talking about, aren't they? Hey, is that the Professor? You're right. He does have a cool hat. It makes him look so tall! Oh, hi, Florence!"

The girl's voice moved up and down in energetic waves, her face and posture moving along with it, leaving the two guests entirely speechless. Still, she showed not a sign of being at all out of breath, and didn't look exactly as if she expected a reply.

"Hello, Lilly," Luke smiled back. "Have you been drinking coffee again?" Her pink lips curled sheepishly.

"Maybe…" she confessed, "but only a little bit. I was craving it, and it was right there, and I was longing, and-"

Luke stopped her, laughing, "Alright, alright. Lilly, this is Professor and Flora."

She gasped as if she hadn't noticed them before, and released her breath in single flow of words. "Oh, hi! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! Luke told me all about you two, but I never really knew what you would look like. I mean, I saw a picture, but a picture is worth a thousand words, you know? I don't think that makes sense. I guess it means that a picture is never really enough to explain anything, you know? 'Cause a thousand words isn't very long. Oh, wait… I guess it is. Huh. Anyway, I'm Lilly."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Flora finally answered, "Hello." The words seemed to make Lilly even happier, but before she could begin talking again, Luke stepped in.

"So, Lilly," he began, clearing his throat, "we came to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." She nodded, and he continued. "Well… Um… Go ahead, Professor." The Professor stepped up to the counter, but, before he could begin, a door shut in the background.

Lilly turned to an open door behind her, which apparently led into a kitchen of sorts, and yelled, "Owen? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," answered a voice from inside the other room. "Sorry I took so long. Anybody come in?" The girl looked at the group before her, smirked evilly, and shouted, "Nope!"

The sounds of footsteps and moving dishes were the only response for a moment, followed by a simple, "Okay." Suddenly, the boy began to sing. His voice was young, clear, and beautiful as it spun the words of some unknown song. The trio before the counter watched the scene in silence, Professor expressionless, Luke smothering his laughter, and Flora awestruck.

The voice came nearer and nearer to the doorway, until a young boy, a little older than Luke, though notably taller, with deep eyes and dark brunette hair that lopped gently across his forehead, stepped out, tying an apron around his waist. He stopped, his mouth suspended in mid-song. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed bright pink as he realized what had just happened. He pursed his lips tightly, staring at the two strangers. Flora stared right back at him, her eyes sparkling. She blinked twice as her heart skipped, then blushed and turned away shyly.

"Uh," he muttered, placing a nervous hand on the back of his neck, "hello. I was just… Oh. Hey, Luke." He turned to his friend, seeking an escape of some sort.

Understanding, Luke compressed his laughter, and breathed deeply. "Owen," he introduced, "this is Professor and Flora. Professor and Flora, this is my friend, Owen White."

Owen gave a sort of half-smile, lifting his hand in an awkward wave. "Hey."

Flora looked up at him and waved back. "Hello," she said quietly.

After looking at her for a moment, his mouth spread into a wider, more comfortable grin, and he nodded politely. Turning his glance to Professor, he moved forward and extended a hand to him. "Pleased to meet you, sir," he said cordially as they shook hands. "Luke has told me all about you." Professor smiled back half-heartedly, returned the greeting formally, and stepped back.

"Actually," Owen continued diffidently, "I kinda have a puzzle I wanted to show you. That is, if you're not too busy or anything."

Layton waited a moment, and then replied, "Perhaps later." Luke and Flora turned to him in shock, both utterly bewildered, and then Luke opened his mouth slightly, closed it in a grin, and glanced from Flora to Owen, and then back again. He had a sneaking suspicion that their time together was going to be very interesting, to say the least.

"Alright," Owen shrugged. "So, what's up?"

"Actually," Luke answered, still grinning broadly, "we're investigating. We're wondering if you know anything about the Golden Warrior's Cave."

Raising his eyebrows, Owen began to think. "Um, that's hard to say. Most of what is known is common knowledge. Did you already explain to them about the missing people?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Luke reached into his satchel, removing his trusty Gressenheller notebook. "I have a list of all the people who have gone missing—at least, all that I know of." After flipping through worn pages, he at last stopped, exclaiming, "Here it is!" He lifted the book to Professor, who scanned the page intently, and then handed it back to the boy.

"Very well kept, Luke," he commended. "I suppose we should begin our investigation with a study of these individuals." He tipped his hat to Lilly, then Owen, and began to leave.

"We could probably help you with that," Lilly beamed. "I mean, we know practically everyone in this town! Maybe we could even help you with your investigation, like detectives!" She gasped as the idea sprung into her head, clapped her hands once, and then struck an investigative pose.

Professor, however, was not so thrilled at the idea. Owen, seeing this, calmed his sister. "Why don't we just give them the information they need? After all, this is really their thing."

"Oh," she consented, "alright. What's the first name on the list?" She plopped her elbows on the counter, dropping her chin into her right palm.

Luke pointed his finger at the name, then read aloud, "Howard Locks."

"Oh," Lilly exclaimed excitedly, "I remember that one! He was the one who started all the fuss about the cave in the first place. He did a lot of work at the Skyborough Museum, and I guess he decided that the Golden Warrior exhibit needed a little more flair."

"Before that," Owen added sadly, "everyone was pretty much satisfied to leave the cave alone, but the fact that Locks went missing just made the mystery even more irresistible. Now people flock in there like it's an amusement park."

Flora looked up at Professor, even more terrified at the thought of her guardian entering the horrifying death trap. The room filled with solemn silence for a minute, each mind within spinning with a thousand thoughts.

At last Professor broke the silence. "I suppose we should visit the museum, then. Thank you." After tipping his hat to the White siblings, he left the shop, Luke and Flora following behind him.

"Bye! Come back soon!" Lilly was quickly back to her cheery self as she called out after the visitors.

Owen managed a weak smile. "Bye."

Luke turned, tipped his hat to each, and continued his leave as Flora cast a gentle smile over her shoulder. Owen couldn't help but echo the gesture, and added to it a friendly wave.

"You know," he grinned as the door closed, "Luke's friends are pretty nice."


	5. Chapter 5 - Locks

The clicking of three pairs of shoes on the museum floor rang aimlessly through the empty hall as the visitors glanced from side-to-side in fascination. On every side, the walls were lined with old photographs of beaches, buildings, and people, the more modern pictures near the front, gradually moving back in time. Ground-breaking shovels, worn hats, and other odd artifacts accompanied the displays, giving the small building an important accent. The viewers were taken on a journey through the town's history, eventually bringing them to the establishment's crown jewel—the Golden Warrior exhibit.

The hall ended in a large, high-ceilinged room, filled with ancient artwork, documents, and such. In the very center of the room, illuminated by a huge, yellow light, stood a statue of a great, bold figure, clad from head-to-toe in golden armor.

"The Golden Warrior…" Professor breathed in awe. Although the first half of the museum had left Layton unimpressed, he found this display to be quite remarkable.

Flora's eyes were wide in amazement as she stared upon the wondrous sight. "Is that real gold?"

"Most of it's just fake," Luke explained, "but the helmet is real."

Of course, the helmet was the most spectacular element of the entire figure, sparkling brilliantly atop the massive sculpture. Naturally, Professor began to read the posted articles about the helmet, but didn't get far before a voice called out from the entryway.

"Hello," it cried suddenly, causing the three guests to jump. "Oh, I'm sorry," the old man apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was unaware that we had g—oh! Hello, young Mr. Triton."

"Hello, Mr. Locks," he replied, smiling. "It's okay. You just startled us is all."

"And who are your friends?"

"This is Professor, and this is Flora," he introduced, "my friends from London."

"Oh, is that so? Lovely to meet you." The man shook Professor's hand, then Flora's, his face a pure reflection of cheerful friendliness. "What brings the three of you here today?"

Luke cleared his throat. "Well," he began, his smile fading, "we came to ask about… Howard… About his research."

Mr. Locks' face fell. "Yes… Yes, my son was very committed to his research on the Golden Warrior; even more than I was in my day. He was the first brave enough to journey into the cave… but he never came back…" His eyes trailed off into the distance, a sad gleam shining within them. For a few quiet moments, the room was still and gloomy, a dark cloud hanging above the four heads. No one spoke a word.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Locks said at last, lifting his face again. "I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to an old man's speech about his lost son. Now," he grinned, "what did you come to ask me?"

Luke looked to Professor, who spoke up, "Yes. I was wondering; could you tell us how it happened? That is, if-"

"Oh," the man interrupted kindly, "of course I can. Luke's told me that he requested your help in getting to the bottom of this predicament, and I am more than happy to do my part. Now," he remembered, sitting down on the statue's platform, "let me see… It was about a month ago. Howie—er, Howard had just began his summer break—he attends a large university, see—and he came to me all upset about something a professor had said to him. 'Dad,' he says, 'I can't stand it anymore. No one believes in the Golden Warrior. They think that all your work—all our work—was for nothing but a fantasy.' He just couldn't stand the fact that he had no undeniable evidence to give, so he went out to find some. He wanted to see the inside of the cave for himself; to uncover the legend for himself."

The man stopped to rub his eyes. "So he did. He went into the cave alone, and never came out again. I would have gone looking for him, but…" He hung his head in regret.

Luke came and put a hand on the man's shoulder, doing his best to comfort his friend. The man smiled up at him.

"Thank you… I'm alright, really." He patted the boy's hand, then stood. "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

Professor thanked him, shook his hand gratefully, and bid him farewell. The trio left, and the man retreated to his office.

Once outside, the three stopped, blinking as the sun hit their eyes.

"Wow…" Flora mused woefully. "I had no idea this case would be so sad."

"Yes," Professor agreed, "it is quite serious. I believe-"

"Hey, you! Come back this instant!" A wild shout rose from the distance, and the three turned to see a small, blonde dog racing down the street, his pointed ears bouncing with each gait, his mouth holding a sand-covered hotdog.

Flora squealed, trying to grab for the animal, but to no avail. Luke stepped in, trying to talk with the frantic pup, but his efforts were fruitless. Professor stepped out of the way, then continued to stare in the direction of the voice. He was sure he recognized it.

As the dog disappeared behind the corner of a shop, the speaker came into view, and Professor's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Professor?!"


	6. Chapter 6 - An Unexpected Encounter

Professor stood, speechless, staring in disbelief at the girl. Flora followed his gaze, but was surprised to see a stranger-a woman much younger than himself, her wavy, chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes large and alert.

At last, Luke turned to see as well, and opened his mouth in surprise. "Emmy?!"

"Luke! Professor!" The young woman rushed over to the group, stopping only inches away from them. As she came to a halt, she placed her hands on her hips. "Well now," she beamed, "I suppose we meet again, Professor Layton."

"Emmy," he replied, still dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" Luke inquired.

"I could ask you two the same question-er, you three." She looked at Flora, an expression of questionable meaning on her face.

"Oh," Professor started, regaining himself, "of course. Emmy, this is Flora. Flora, this is-"

"I'm Emmy Altava, reporter for the London Times." She stuck out her hand-rather aggressively, Flora thought-flashing something between a smile and a smirk at the startled girl. Tentatively, Flora took the hand, and went on to experience the most invigoratingly strong shake of her life.

She wasn't entirely sure whether she liked Emmy or not, and Emmy appeared to have mixed feelings for her as well. Needless to say, the meeting was far from comfortable for the two ladies.

Noting their awkwardness, Professor stepped in to explain. "You see, Flora, Emmy used to be my assistant."

"Ohh." So, that's how he knew this strange woman. She would be sure to ask him more about it later.

"So," Emmy asked, "what _are_ you doing here? I don't seem to recall Professor Layton ever traveling anywhere on a whim." Raising her eyebrows, she gave him a knowing look.

He answered, "We're here to investigate the disappearances that have taken place here recently."

The young woman nodded. "I had a feeling your appearance had something to do with that. How did you get wind of it?"

"Actually," he explained, "Luke moved to Skyborough a few months ago, and informed me of the incidents by letter. It was only natural that I investigate them."

As he spoke these last words, Emmy smiled. "Some things never change, Professor."

Luke couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing here?" he piped-up curiously.

She shrugged. "Pretty much the same as you two-three, only I'm writing a report for the London Times. I just arrived today, and was enjoying a little bit of rest when that mutt stole my lunch!" Frowning, she pointed a finger in the direction the dog had disappeared.

"I'm very sorry," Professor sympathized politely, tipping his hat. "Although, I'm very glad we were able to meet again."

The frown vanished, and her face glowed with joy. "Me too."

In that moment, Flora's mind was put at rest. She liked this Emmy, even if she was a little crazy.

"Hey," Luke exclaimed, "why don't we investigate together, just like old times?"

Emmy glanced from Luke to Professor, who simply nodded once, smiling slightly. After releasing a giggle of excitement, she threw back her head.

"Alright, then! Where do we begin?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Warned

"So... no one knows anything about this 'Shadow' character?" Emmy's eyes wandered over the dancing waves as she processed all the Professor had relayed to her. Crossing her arms, she shifted her position on the rough log on which they sat. The whole situation seemed unreal-unexplained disappearances, a mysterious specter, a legendary hero. It was almost unbelievable. At last she was having another adventure with the Professor, and already it was sounding like something out of a fairytale.

Professor shook his head, matching her bewilderment. "So it would seem."

"Do you really think he could be... the ghost of the Golden Warrior?"

As if he had thought long about the suggestion, but had not yet reached a conclusion on which he could fully stand, Professor waited only a hesitant moment before answering. "...I don't think so."

Raising her eyebrows, Emmy faced him curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"In my experience," the educator reflected, "there is always more to a situation than what meets the eye-some underlying secret yet to be discovered..." he paused, then finished with determination. "...and I intent to find it."

A sudden spark swirled in Emmy's heart, twisting her stomach excitedly, creating an odd sort of lump in her throat. Of all the traits she admired in her idol, his genuine thirst for discovery was definitely one of her favorites. The feeling gradually suffused throughout her entire being, lighting up her face uncontrollably. "Well, then, it's a good thing you have your trusty a-bodyguard back again!"

He turned to her, looking almost surprised, then smiled lightly. "Indeed."

* * *

The soft sand fell under the soles of Flora's boots as she bent to pick up a small, faded seashell that rested on the brim of the tide. Caressing it tenderly, she brushed the tiny grains from it's delicate frame, her eyes filled with wonder. She had never been to the beach before, and was thrilled that Luke had brought them to this wonderful place. As she took in every inch of the magnificent scene-the patterns of the ocean, the never-ending stretch of shore, the people laying contentedly beneath the golden sun-she was breath-taken by it all. It was nothing short of magical.

"Come on, Flora!" Luke called out to her from his ankle-deep position in the foaming water. "It's fun!"

She lowered her head, almost tempted to join him. Her friend did seem to be enjoying himself, but to take off her shoes...

_Well, it's not like there's anyone around..._

_Professor is all the way over there, and Luke's just... Luke..._

_I'd be in the water, anyway. I suppose... maybe for just a little while..._

Slowly, she sad down, glanced around once again to be sure that no one was looking, and then gingerly undid her laces, removed her boots, then pulled off her stockings. She quickly cast them beside Luke's things and stepped into the water, only to hop instantly out again. She hadn't expected it to be so icy.

"It's alright, Flora," her young coach assured her. "You get used to the cold. It feels nice after a while!"

She gazed down at her feet, and then proceeded into the glacial pool, holding her breath as it numbed her skin. After a few seconds, she realized that Luke was right; it did feel refreshing once you were used to it. Satisfied, she continued towards her companion, who welcomed her with a joyful grin.

"I knew you could do it! Isn't it great?" He turned his face downward, peering intently below the ice-blue sheet, then swiftly thrust his fingers into the sand.

She watched him for a moment, but then something else caught her eye. About a foot away from her, a strange, clear object was bobbing about in the rippling water. Reaching down, she picked up the odd item. It was a glass bottle, sealed at the nozzle with a weathered cork. Inside was a rolled-up piece of paper.

Just then, Luke lifted his hand, now closed into a fist. He brought it to his eye, peeping in at its mysterious contents. He jumped in glee, splashing a little water on the distracted Flora. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Triumphantly, Luke stretched out his palm, revealing a pile of wet sand. Flora couldn't see anything, so she bent closely to get a better look. There was nothing there. She was absolutely perplexed. What was so exciting about a hand-full of sand?

Suddenly, the clump moved, and out crawled a small, brown crab, scurrying directly for Flora's face.

She screamed, flinging herself away from the horrifying creature, losing her balance in the process. The briny curtain swelled over her as she fell with a plop, instantaneously soaking every inch of her body. She shut her eyes tightly as she propped herself up with her shivering arms.

"Flora!" She heard Luke's voice exclaim in shock. She felt his small hand pulling at her wrist. In moments, another hand had joined him, lifting her gently by her hand.

"Flora, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The poor boy felt terrible for startling the poor girl, and he couldn't have been more concerned if she had fallen into a volcano.

"Yeah," she sputtered. "Yeah, I'm alright." The larger, stronger hand was supporting her arm as she shook, and she could feel a handkerchief dabbed softly over her eyelids. The same hand brushed her sopping bangs to the side, then finished drying her eyes. At last, she could open them.

As she did, she looked to her side, then gasped in surprise. Naturally, she had assumed that the larger hand had belonged to Professor, but was astonished to see that there, standing beside her, was Owen.

Her cheeks burned pink at the realization. Not only had she made a complete fool of herself by falling, but she was sure she looked an absolute mess, and here was Luke's friend, observing her at her worst moment.

"C'mon," he led her to slowly to shore. As they reached the warm land, he brought her to a sitting position, joining her on the ground.

Luke wasn't far behind, hit brow bent in worry. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, really?"

Still mortified, she nodded, everything inside her hoping that she was only dreaming.

"Flora!" She turned, pressing her lips together as her face flushed ever brighter. Professor rushed to her side, kneeling beside her, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, my dear?" Directly behind her guardian stood Emmy, leaning in to look at the drenched girl.

Flora nodded again, causing a shower of droplets to fall from her pitiful ponytail. With everyone surrounding her, fussing over her, obviously having seen her fall, it was all she could do to keep from bursting into tears. Never before had she so wished to be alone as the cluster of onlookers stared down at her, the hotness of humiliation brimming in her eyes.

Desperate to bring attention away from herself, she held up her fist, still clenched around the neck of the strange bottle. All eyes were instantly fixed upon it.

"What's this, now?" Professor reached out to retrieve the intriguing object, turning it over in his grasp as he inspected it.

"I found it in the water," Flora explained, grateful for the change in subject.

"Well," Owen chuckled, "I guess your fall was worthwhile, then."

Although his joke only served to embarrass her more, the girl couldn't help smiling as the boy beamed down at her, the sea's reflection in his eyes, the breeze playing with the loose strands of his dark hair, the sun perfectly silhouetting his gentle figure.

She blinked, catching herself before she could begin staring, then cleared her throat. "Yeah... I mean... Well, I really found it before my fall... There's a paper inside." Biting her lip, she averted her gaze to her feet, which she quickly buried in the sand.

"I see..." Her guardian was now hardly interested in her well-being, undividedly attentive to her find. "Would you mind if I opened it?"

She shook her head, and he proceeded to dry the glass on his sleeve. Slowly, he began to untwist the cork, the suspense growing with every turn, until, at last, it released with a "pop!" Professor turned the bottle, shaking it carefully, then, with a single inserted finger, produced the mysterious note. All eyes focused on him, he unraveled the worn sheet, and began to read.

"Once, twice, thrice they've gone, yet still the wanderers come. They play their part, they make their mark, alas, their hearts fall numb. Many enter through the shadowed gates, each one to disappear. Beware the darkened whisperings-the source of every fear."

As the last line ended, a chill came over all listeners, bringing a dreadful silence upon the scene, every gaze lingering on the strange writing.

The drama was too much for Luke, and he spoke up, his voice faltering slightly. "It's... a poem?"

"It's a warning," Emmy was quick to add.

"But how... how did they know we were here?" As if the writer could be anywhere in sight, the frightened boy began to gaze all around, moving closer toward his mentor.

"It would seem," the man pondered, "that our sender has somehow become aware of out presence in this town, as well as our intentions. Whoever this person may be, I am sure they intend to hinder us."

"Someone doesn't want us to go into that cave," Emmy stated, placing a defiant hand on her hip.

The group on the shore became utterly quiet, their minds spinning, the burden of this message weighing heavily on their shoulders.

"You can't go into that cave," Owen said, breaking the silence, his eyes lost in the deepness of his thoughts.

Professor lifted his head, allowing the wind to rustle the back of his hair and the collar of his jacket. "We came here for one purpose," he confirmed, "and I fully intend to do whatever necessary to fulfill it."

The others looked on, their hearts set in agreement. There was no going back now.


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories

The curtains fluttered on the window, making way for a fresh flow of sea air. Flora breathed it in deeply, closing her eyes in contentment, then continued to run the brush through her smooth hair.

Out in the sitting room, the others were occupied with their ponderings, turning over the mystery of the dark message they had discovered. Although she disliked being left out, she was grateful for the time it gave her to bathe and dress. It felt nice to wash away the bitter residue of the ocean water, and it helped her to see the incident in a more sensible light.

Now that she reflected on it, she realized that she probably hadn't looked as ridiculous as she had thought. In fact, Luke was most likely more embarrassed than she was. She remembered the sound of his voice as he helped her up, the way he apologized so sincerely.

As she relived the moment, she looked at her small, delicate hand, remembering the sensation as Owen lifted her from the water. Blushing now, she lifted her face to the reflection in the mirror. Slowly, hesitantly, she raised her hand to her brow, gently pushing back her bangs, just as he had done. Her fingers softly caressed her skin as they moved, just as his had.

Looking into her own eyes, she smiled.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, throwing Flora out of her daydream. She looked down at her attire. Having not yet finished dressing, she wore only her robe, her long hair falling about her shoulders. Before she could refuse the knocker, however, the knob was turned, and the door opened slightly.

Emmy's head peered around the corner, and she smiled as she saw Flora. "Good," she said as she entered, closing the door behind her. "You're almost ready. Professor and Luke suggested I come in and check on you." As the young girl sat, staring blankly at the bold woman, Emmy walked over, placing her hands on the back of Flora's chair. "Everything going alright in here?"

Not sure what to do, Flora looked into the smiling eyes of Emmy's reflection, then nodded.

At that, the woman tipped her head, then turned her eyes away for a moment. Something was obviously bothering her. At last, she lifted her head, exhaled heavily, and spoke. "Flora... Flora, I need to ask you something." Her face was entirely sincere as the girl nodded once, giving her the go-ahead. "Well," she continued, "I don't mean to impose, but... what exactly is your relationship with... the Professor?"

The question surprised Flora, and she cocked her head curiously. "Um," she began, "I don't really know how to say it... You see, after my father died, I was sort of... alone." Her gaze faded into her memories as she recounted the story to the strange woman. "I was locked in this tower until someone-the right person-could solve all the puzzles my father had put in place, and rescue me." Emmy bit her lip nervously, and Flora went on. "That's when Professor appeared. He was finally able to rescue me and... make me happy again. I guess he's sort of my... guardian."

"Phew! Okay," Emmy sighed, letting her hands fall from the chair in relief. "You had me worried for a minute there." She backed up, plopping down on the plush bed. "I thought I had been replaced!"

Absolute bewilderment plastered itself on Flora's face, and she fixed her large eyes on the woman. "...Replaced?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "Ever since I quit being Professor's assistant, I've been worried that he'd replace me, and when I saw you..." She didn't need to finish.

Flora was smiling now. "Ohh," she giggled. "No, I'm not his assistant. I'm only fourteen!"

"Oh, good," Emmy heaved, falling back on the covers, her brunette hair flying wildly around her head.

In that moment, all tension fell between them, and they sat silently for a moment, Emmy facing the ceiling, Flora watching Emmy, both of them completely relaxed and happy.

When the moment had ended, Emmy sat up. "Alright, then," she concluded. "I guess I should get back to Professor and Luke." She stood, quickly fluffed her hair in the mirror, and began to head out, but not before turning back to Flora. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah," Flora smiled back. "I just have to figure out what to wear. My favorite dress got all wet, and-"

"Wait," Emmy stopped her mid-sentence, whipping towards her. "You need help picking an outfit? I _love _picking out clothes for people. Can I help?"

The girl was shocked by her sudden excitement, but agreed, and sat back to watch her new friend shuffling through her things.

"What's this? Ooh... This one's sweet..."

* * *

"I don't understand, Professor," Luke shook his head. "How did they-whoever they are-know where to send the bottle?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, his mind deep in thought. "It would seem that whoever sent us this note has been watching us for some time."

"Do you think it could be... The Shadow?"

There was a moment's pause. "I can't say," Layton said at last, "but whoever it is does not want us to enter that cave... but why?"

His apprentice gulped. "I'm not sure I want to find out."

The man chuckled, casting a comforting look on the boy. "Don't worry, Luke. Everything will be fine. All will become clear in time."

Smiling again, Luke now felt ready to go on with their mission. "So," he asked, "where are we headed next?"

* * *

"There," Emmy concluded. "You're all finished."

Flora stood, gaping at herself in the mirror. After several minutes, Emmy had eventually decided on a pair of denim shorts, a salmon-pink button-down, the sleeves rolled past her elbow, and a pair of red converse. As usual, her hair was done-up in a classic ponytail.

"It's cute, practical, and american," the designer stated, admiring her own work. "Well, what do you think?"

"I love it." Flora really didn't know what to say besides that. She had never really seen herself like this before, but she liked it.

"Good," Emmy smiled. She couldn't help feeling a sense of familiarity in the moment, but found herself unable to place its source, so she shook it off. "Alright, then," she announced enthusiastically, "let's go show the boys."

They emerged into the hall, then walked side-by-side into the sitting room. Luke and Professor were busy discussing their investigation, but stopped and looked as the girls entered.

Placing an arm around Flora's shoulder, Emmy looked right back at them. "Well?"

Professor stood politely, copied by Luke. The boy stared at his friend, his mouth falling open. A thousand memories flooded into his mind. The scene was too much like the one he had seen over a year ago, and it made his heart ache. Of course, he could never feel for Flora what he did on that day, but she looked so pretty, just as _she _had looked when they were together.

"It suits you," Professor stated in a gentlemanly manner.

"Do you really think so?" Flora smiled at the reaction, completely unaware of what was swelling in the minds around her.

Emmy's face had fallen. That was why everything seemed so familiar. It was just as it had been before.

"You look lovely, my dear," Professor assured, gesturing for the two to take a seat on the sofa. "Now, shall we continue with our plans?"

Luke breathed deeply, then sighed. "Of course, Professor."

* * *

**I'm sorry, guys... That just... had to happen. Flora is too much like Aurora, and... I'm just in that mood. Don't hate me, please.**

**(If you haven't played AL, this probably makes no sense. You can pretty much ignore 99% of this chapter. XD)**

**God bless!**

**-LittleBrotherSocket**


End file.
